


Micro Moments of Hope

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCFICWITHAPIC_2017, F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: For the CCFicWithAPic event."And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope."We're addicted to those micro-moments of hope.





	Micro Moments of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my AMAZING partner June. Check out her tumblr: @femmecanary
> 
> She's awesome!!
> 
> The words we used were: addicted, aftershock, and grandiose. 
> 
> We decided to go with a happier tone for the theme, so this is what came from it.

Here is the link to the pic! http://femmecanary.tumblr.com/image/164195509485 

Hope is everything.

There is the desperate hope, what we cling to when things get dark. In the most difficult times of our lives, when the very cement that holds our world together crumbles and we are left frightened by the daunting task of learning how we could rebuild, hope brings us through.

And then there are the micro-moments of hope. Those addictive little things that keep us going throughout our everyday lives. The tiniest rays of light that brighten the world even in the daytime. Those are most overlooked, being evident in times of happiness when we aren't struggling to keep up, but they are just as beautiful and important as the rest.

It was that first kind of hope that pulled the team through defeating Vandal Savage, in the aftershock of losing Carter and Leonard and seeing no end to their fight. And that same feeling aided in bringing their crook back to them. When they started seeing him everywhere, finding him in everything, and realized that there was some way to get him back, they clung to that hope in every way they could. And it brought them through, bringing their klepto back to them.

There is something different about those little moments of hope. They are more common, but also more overlooked. They are just as beautiful and important as the desperate kind.

  
\---

When the team got Leonard back after losing him to the Oculus, Sara wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't know if he would remember their last moments together, or if he still felt the same way after all the time since. She honestly wasn't sure how she felt either. It had been so long since their kiss at the Vanishing Point, full of pain and loss and desperation, and so much had gone on since then. Losing Leonard, and then losing Laurel as well before she even had time to mourn for her—not quite boyfriend, but definitely something—it was a lot all at once. And then the Legion happened, and using Snart from the past—the man still so full of vengeance and rage—against them, she wasn't sure she could see him the same way anymore, even if he had no recollection of the events. But when he was finally back on the team, she found herself hoping they could go back to their old relationship. Playing cards and talking, friends with maybe a little more hidden behind jokes and snarky comments.

\---

And that's what they did, at least a little while. It took Leonard a few days to adjust to being back on the Waverider, growing accustomed to the new members and lack of the departed. But it wasn't long before he showed up at Sara's door, holding up a pack of cards.

"I couldn't find our old pack, I had to get some other one out of storage," he told her, confused at where they could have gone, since it seemed that his room was exactly the way he remembered it being left.

"Well that's because I have our old pair," Sara explained with a sly smile, pulling the deck from a drawer.

"Playing solitaire, assassin?"

"Well someone left me no opponent," she snapped, warning him to back off the topic.

They sat on Sara's bed playing games for hours, all different kinds and versions. Just like old times.

But there was one thing that Leonard hadn't picked up on, which was the slight of hand she had learned from him. Slipping a card into her sleeve to save for later while he was looking down at his cards, and switching it out when the opportunity came.

She secretly hoped he would catch her, knowing he would be proud that she mastered the move he taught her.

"Four of a kind," she threw down her cards with a cocky grin, assuming she had beaten him out.

"Ooh, very nice." He threw down his hand. "Royal flush."

"You cheated!" Sara cried indignantly.

"So did you," he replied. "You think I wouldn't recognize my own trick?"

Sara laughed and shook her head. "I was counting on it."

\---

It had been a rough week with all their missions, and all the team wanted to do was head into the time stream and take a nice long nap, but the anachronisms refused to play nice.

Yet another prehistoric creature had popped up in LA, just when it seemed that they were finally getting it cleaned up.

"Man, things just can't seem to stay dead around here," Leonard quipped with a smirk at Sara.

"You can't lecture me on staying dead, you haven't exactly followed the rules of late," she snarked back, giving him just the reaction he was hoping for. Not too much in the comment that it would make her upset, she never liked to think too much about her death and resurrection, but just enough to make her a little annoyed. When it came to pick pocketing and snide remarks, he was the master.

\---

When the Legends finally got a little time off, they did the most natural thing they could—go to an old fashioned bar and hope they don't start a fight. Going back to St. Roch for old time's sake, this time a few years after the first time they had gone.

"Hey, you guys haven't been around in awhile!" A girl slurred, the same girl who they had seen the last time they were here. "I wouldn't forget those wild outfits!"

They were wearing their hero costumes, and even in the time period of the most wild and grandiose fashion they certainly stood out.

"I wouldn't forget that either," Jax muttered, the elder members of the team finally letting him come along. "Leaving me to babysit Gideon after I had been drugged onto the ship to start."

"You didn't miss much," Sara tried to reassure him, but he only sent her a glare.

They ordered their drinks and sat by the bar drinking them, and after awhile Sara put her bottle down and headed out to the dance floor. Last time they were here she had asked Leonard to dance with her, and he had hoped she would ask him again.

This time he would agree.

She must have seen him watching her, because she shouted over, "Care to join me, Leonard?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he walked towards her, pressing Captain and Tennille's Love Will Keep Us Together on the jukebox on the way.

\---

Late one one night on the Waverider, Sara slept peacefully in her room, something that didn't happen much in her line of work.

Nightmares of the Gambit, the Amazo, Lian Yu, her death and resurrection, and all the terrors of the night plagued her nearly every night, but tonight none of those troubled her. She was having a beautiful dream. It felt so real, so natural.

Laurel was alive.

The horrors of the past ten years had still happened. It wasn't the beautiful lie that the Denominators left her with, but they were together. Safe. No injuries, or danger, or impending dooms; just sisters. It was one of the happiest things Sara had felt in a long time.

The weight that crushed her when she woke to find that it was all a lie was worse than the aftermath of any nightmare of the truth of the past.

She knew that nothing could make her go back to sleep and face the heartbreak again, so after crudely wiping the falling tears from her cheeks she left her room and headed for the galley searching for something to calm herself.

Normally when she got upset about her nightmares she would go for something strong, anything to distract herself. But when it came to Laurel, she wanted to think clearly. She had Gideon make her a mug of hot tea from the fabricator and she sat down at the table with it, but what she really wanted was company.

She sat there hoping that the crook would come through the doors. She knew he wouldn't ask questions, wouldn't try to make unchangeable things better; just be there with her.

Sure enough, after about half an hour, Leonard sauntered into the galley.

"You too?" He asked, assuming they were both up with nightmares.

She shook her head. "It was a happy dream this time," she told him. "And that's what made it worse."

Leonard nodded, totally understanding her issue without having to ask.

"Sorry to bother you," she apologized, but merely out of courtesy. She knew he didn't mind.

"Anytime you need someone, I'm always here," Leonard offered, surprising the assassin. He noticed her expression of shock, and grinned. "What? I'm not always all ice, don't you remember that?"

She returned the smile softly, wondering and hoping that maybe they were slowly getting back to where they left off.

"Thanks, crook."

"Of course, assassin."

\---

It was around five months after getting their crook back, and he and their resident assassin were driving the team crazy. They watched them flirt and joke, day after day, without even realizing what they were doing. After a while they figured out that the two weren't not realizing their feelings, they were ignoring them. That was ten times worse.

It was exactly like the last time Snart was on the time ship. They worked together in the field, they played cards, they teased each other, they gave each other these looks, and danced around every other part of their relationship. And the last time they played this game it ended with heartbreak. They knew they had kissed at the Oculus, Mick had seen it as he was waking up, but he made the team swear not to comment on it. There weren't many things Mick cared about—his partner's personal life was one of them.

The team had a silent understanding of hope that the crook and the assassin would stop dancing around their feelings for each other before they lost their chance again.

\---

It was the two year anniversary of the Oculus. Leonard knew this, and it made him a little anxious, but as always he put on a brave face for the team. Sara, of course, saw right through him.

She had been thinking about how they had been denying their feelings for so long, both the first time they see on the ship and now. The first time ended in their final kiss before Leonard died, and then they were apart for over a year. It was only a matter of time before something like that happened again.

Life was too short to play this game.

Sara decided she was going to ask Leonard out on an official date. Some time period or another, she knew they had to stop waiting.

She found him in his room, tossing a deck of cards in the air and catching them. Their deck.

"Hey, crook."

"Hey, assassin."

"How are you holding up?"

"Peachy."

She crossed the room and sat crisscrosses on the bed next to him.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Sara started.

"So have I," Leonard admitted.

He leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on Sara's lips. She reciprocated the action almost immediately, and crawled out of her position on the bed, pinning Leonard under her as the kiss deepened. This was far different from their first kiss, the first kind of hope, full of pain and desperation and fear. This kiss was full of the second kind of hope. Hope for the future, the beauty that awaited them in their new beginnings.

Sara pulled away just enough to smile and whisper a few words.

"I'm glad we've been thinking alike."

\---

And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope.

We hope in the darkness of turmoil, but we also hope in the light. We hope for the little things that bring joy to our lives, because those are what keeps the world going 'round.


End file.
